


A Summer with Her

by her_universe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fanfiction, Love, Riverdale, Romance, YoungAdult, alicecooper, hermionelodge, hermionice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/her_universe/pseuds/her_universe
Summary: For a whole year Hermione has patiently waited for Hiram, her high school sweetheart, turned big shot businessman to purpose to her, she even moved with him to New York. When he tells her his big surprise, she's disappointed to learn it's not a proposal but rather plans to go back to their hometown for the summer. She returns home only to run into her high school friend, Alice Smith, who promises her a night out to catch up. That one night leads to a whole summer with her, and changes everything. Little does she know Hiram's plans to go home for the summer included asking Hermione's parents for her hand in marriage.  (Hermionice fanfic, but also stands alone if you don't watch Riverdale)





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione looked at the rock on her finger in disbelief. This was actually happening. In a few months she would have a wedding fit for a princess and she would be Mrs. Hiram Lodge. She should be ecstatic. It’s all she’s ever wanted. Or at least it was.   
Two months ago, at the start of summer, Hermione would have been praying on hands and knees for this to happen. In fact she did! She had been with Hiram in New York for a whole year wondering when he would finally propose. May came and he announced he had a big surprise in store, she had become anxious. She was sure the surprise would be the big question, but it wasn’t. June came and they were on a flight out of New York en route to their hometown, Riverdale. That was the surprise. To say she was disappointed would have been an understatement. But she need not have worried, disappointment was not the theme of the summer as she had soon come to find. 

JUNE.  
They landed in Riverdale during the best time there was to be there, summer. It was no longer cold, no jackets needed. Dresses without sleeves were possible, shorts and sandals were the preferred choice of much of the town. Hermione, having grown up there, knew this and packed accordingly. Some of New York’s fashion weeks best pieces filled her luggage and she couldn’t wait to enjoy them.   
Hiram intended for this trip home to be his chance to ask Hermione’s parents permission for her hand in marriage, but he kept this from his soon to be fiancé. She had been dropping hints almost all year about wanting to get engaged, but like everything in his life, the proposal had to be calculated and timed to perfection so that it may possibly serve more than one purpose. 

Hermione took in the familiar sights and their driver took them to the Five Seasons hotel. It was the best this town had to offer, and while it wasn’t the Ritz, it would do. She kissed Hiram on the cheek as he went to get them checked in and she excused herself to the ladies room. After hours on the plane she felt dizzy, as she always did when she flew, and just needed to splash her face. She walked in and almost immediately crashed into someone. Two screams were heard as she stumbled down, taking the other woman she ran into with her. 

“Don’t you know how to walk?” The lady all but yelled in an all too familiar voice.

Hermione pushed herself up quickly. “Alice?” 

The blonde now pulling herself up, snapped her head up. “Hermione?”

Hermione nodded. “What are you doing here?” Both women said in unison. 

Alice asking because last she heard, Hermione was in New York. Hermione asking because the Five Seasons is not somewhere she thought Alice Smith would hang around. 

Upon realizing their similar inquiries they laughed. “I’m here for the summer.” Hermione said. 

“Oh?” Alice raised an eyebrow. “And Hiram?”

“He’s here too.” 

“Ah.” Alice said nodding. “Well I spent the night here.” She waved her hand around indicating to the hotel. “Hal thought some fancy night would impress me enough to commit to him.” She gave a sarcastic chuckle.

Hermione laughed too. It totally sounded like something he would do. The fact that they were still semi-together was surprising, almost as surprising as when they first started going out. “I always thought you could do better than Hal Cooper.” She finally said. 

Alice rolled her eyes. “Yeah well we don’t all have a conquistador to pack us up and move us to New York.”

“Alice I didn’t mean-“ 

“Hermione. I’m joking.” Alice said dismissively. “You need to lighten up. Did you forget how to have fun?” 

Hermione laughed but the truth was she did forget how to have fun. Lately Her whole life revolved around being perfect and making good impressions, and hosting business parties, and turning into a socialite. There was no time for fun. “I suppose I have.” She sighed.

“Well we’ll have to fix that.” The blonde said with a mischievous smile. “Here.” She said passing Hermione a bathroom napkin with her number on it. “If you get a chance to take a break from your fabulous life to hangout with me, call me up. I have to go before Hal wakes up. He’s hungover and I don’t want to be here to take care of him.” And with that the blonde left.

Hermione turned to the sink, she couldn’t help but feel nostalgic from seeing her old high school friend, and excited at the thought of a fun night out. She turned on the faucet needing that splash of water more than ever.


	2. Unexpected visit

Hermione woke the next morning to an empty bed. Unfortunately this was no surprise. It wasn’t unlike Hiram to wake early and disappear on some business venture, even on vacation. The sun was peering in strongly from the huge window that replaced what would have been a wall and offered her a view of the city. The silk sheets she was wrapped in were a fresh welcome against the warmth of the sun. She stretched and decided room service was in order for breakfast. She called and ordered French toast, strawberries and a mimosa, it was vacation after all.   
Slipping on her silk robe with nothing under she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. The bathroom was probably her favorite part of this place as it was huge. A grand mirror hung over the sink counter horizontally, the counter space alone was enough for her to lay on. Her mind wondered to all the other stuff that could be done on there. She laughed at herself for blushing at the thought. There was also a garden tub that doubled as a jacuzzi and a separate walk-in shower.   
When she was done she came back out and opened the huge closet space, keen on finding her outfit for the day, however just as she began to search there was a knock at the door. Fully expecting it to be room service she made sure her robe was tied properly and went to answer the door.  
“Thank yo-“ She paused “Alice?” she asked surprised. 

Alice smiled and raised her eyebrows. “The one and only. So ya gonna let me in?” She turned her head to the side and fluttered her eyelashes, and while Hermione could tell she did it sarcastically she couldn’t help but note how cute it looked. 

Coming to her sense Hermione opened the door. “Yes of course.” Alice walk past her into the suite. “How did you know which room I was in?”

Alice scoffed. “There’s only one penthouse suite at the Five Seasons Hermione.” She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I saw lover boy at Pop’s talking to some men. I figured you could use some company.” She continued as she took in the full magnitude of the suite. “Now if Hal would have booked this room, maybe I would have reconsidered his proposition.” 

Hermione laughed. “Well I’m glad you’re here!” She said genuinely excited. “I was just about to pick out an outfit for the day. You can help me.”

“Oh? What’s wrong with this?” Alice said sliding her hand down Hermione’s arm to feel the silk of the robe. “I like it.”

Hermione almost froze. Her spine gave an involuntary shiver with a sensation that was unfamiliar to her. She attempted to play it off with a laugh. “I can’t wear this out!” 

“Hmm I guess you’re right. You can see your nipples through it.” Alice said a little too cavalier for Hermione’s comfort.

Her eyes widen and she looked down, they had indeed hardened and you could see they’re shape clearly through the silk robe. “Oh My God!” She exclaimed and quickly folded her arms over her chest trying to conceal them. 

Alice giggled. “Calm down It’s okay, it’s not a big deal. Everyone reacts to my touch that way.” She winked and then turned to the closet and began looking through the clothes. 

Leaving a stunned Hermione blushing and wondering why her heartbeats were suddenly a lot faster. Tentatively she followed Alice into the closet. Though instantly all embarrassment was lost and replaced with excitement when her eyes landed on her Valentino summer collection pieces, specifically the off-white dress she’s been dying to wear. “This!” She exclaimed grabbing the dress.

“Oh that is cute!” Alice agreed. 

Hermione went off to change in the bathroom, leaving Alice to explore the suite. She couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the view. From here Riverdale actually looked beautiful. She continued walking, coming to the living room area, there was a red couch of leather that popped amongst the fuzzy white carpet. Alice’s favorite part, however, was the kitchen. It’s what the one in her dream home would have been, an island kitchen with all the amenities surrounding it. She returned back to the bedroom area. The bed was huge, it had to be a California king. The silk sheets looked so inviting that Alice couldn’t help but throw herself on them. Her denim shorts were pretty short, allowing her legs to indulge in the sensation. Her white top with its spaghetti straps allowed her arms the same privilege. She could die here and be happy, she didn’t even notice when she let her eyes close as she rolled around, till she heard a chuckle. 

“Enjoying those?” She heard Hermione say. 

She played off her embarrassment of being caught with a smile and opened her eyes only to have her smile replaced by gapping. Hermione stood before her in the white dress that barley reached the top of her knees, it was strapless and tight at the top and flowing toward the bottom. Her long brunette locks cascaded over her shoulders and she was truly a vision. 

Hermione noticed Alice looking at the dress and suddenly felt self conscious. “Does it look okay?” 

Alice blinked snapping herself out of whatever that had been and met Hermione’s eyes “You look beautiful.” She said adding a teasing smile, “Maybe not as good as me but-“ she was cut off by Hermione laughing and throwing a pillow at her. 

Alice caught the pillow and was about to throw it back but Hermione had already jumped on the bed in an attempted to take it away from her. Alice wouldn’t let go though, pulling it over her head, and the brunette who was still holding onto it came tumbling on top of her. The tension grew thick and quick as they realized they’re position, the giggles died down replaced by heavier breathing.   
Alice felt Hermione’s chest pressed down against her own, pushing in with each breath, the brunette’s legs on either side of her. Dark locks of hair seemingly everywhere and brown eyes peering down into hers. The parted pink lips hovering over her looked so inviting Alice could just lean up and press her own to them. A sudden knock on the door made them jump apart. “Room service!” a man called out.


	3. Pesky Butterflies

Two days had passed by since Hermione last saw or heard from Alice and it bothered her more than she would ever admit. Shortly after their incident, which Hermione tried so desperately not to think about to no avail, Hiram had arrived and Alice had left giving the unconvincing excuse that she’d forgotten she had plans with Hal. 

“What’s troubling you, mi amor?” Hiram asked snapping her out of her thoughts. 

She smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring manner. “Nothing. I’m just happy you finally have a free day, I fear it’s too good to be true and you’ll be called away soon.” She lied and was quite pleased with how convincing it sounded. 

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Today I’m all yours, I promise.” He said in a charming tone, leaning down to press his lips to hers. 

Hermione kissed him back. It heated quickly and Hiram made to deepen the kiss. Hermione granted him access, happy for a distraction from what was really occupying her mind. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He made to move them to the bed.

Meanwhile across town Alice sat at the bar of her favorite hangout sipping on something stronger than the water she’d promised herself she’d drink more of. The past two days had been the strangest she’s ever had. Alice never really had a problem with dwelling, but for 48 hours straight she couldn’t help her mind from lingering on a certain brunette and the situation she had been in with said brunette. She couldn’t help but wonder what might have happened if room service wouldn’t have knocked when they did or if Hiram had stayed out a little while longer. 

“Alice Smith deep in thought now that’s a sight you don’t see too often.” FP, Alice’s oldest friend and occasional lover, said taking a seat beside her as he brought his own drink to his lips. 

Alice flicked him off. “Not now FP.”

FP simply smirked. “Trouble in paradise? You know Hal-“

Alice cut him off. “This isn’t about that idiot. I just-“ she paused, she’d always been able to tell him anything but this? How would she explain this? Especially when nothing had happened so technically there was nothing to explain. “I just don’t feel well.”

FP eyed her skeptically. “That’s a lot of beer for someone who doesn’t feel well.” 

“Mentally, FP. I don’t feel well mentally.”

“Oh!” He said nodding. “To mental health.” He raised his glass to her. 

She smiled, FP could always brighten her mood. She perked up even more as an idea hit her. She looked FP in the eyes.

FP looked back at her suspiciously. “I know that look, Alice. What are you thinking?”

“Let’s take the bikes out for a ride.” She all but bounced up and down with the thought of loud engines and the wind through her hair. 

“Alice you’ve been sitting here for an hour drinking. No way!”

“I’ve only had this one drink that whole hour!” She protested. 

He eyed her and she made her famous puppy dog eyes. When FP sighed and rolled his eyes she knew she had him. “Ok fine, but you’re not taking your bike you’re riding with me.” He laid out his terms.

She knew it was the best she could hope for so she agreed. FP passed her his spare helmet and they left the bar.

Back across town Hiram gave Hermione one more brief kiss before he rolled off of her seemingly satisfied. He stretched and Hermione felt him getting off the bed. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Hermione rolled onto her side to face the window, extremely unsatisfied. It was rare that Hiram actually took the time and made the effort to pleasure her. Most times were like this one, where he would initiate sex and only put in as much effort as it took for him to hit his climax and then he was done, leaving her unfulfilled. Usually she would just deal with it, he was a busy man who worked hard, the least she could do is provide him with release. However right now it wasn’t so easy for her to just accept it, she felt herself become angry. They were on vacation after all, if not at home then surely now if anytime would be when he should give her attention, at least in the bedroom. 

“How about we go out for lunch?” Hiram said as he re-emerged from the bathroom, heading straight for the closet for clothes.

She sighed. “Yeah sounds good.” 

“Perfect!” He said in a chipper tone, clearly oblivious to her mood. 

Hermione simply put it to the back of her mind and went to take a hot shower. She had learned to choose her battles.  
A few hours later she and Hiram walked into Pop’s and took a booth by the windows. They ordered milkshakes and Hiram began talking about his meeting from the other day. Apparently he had met with some investors for something Hermione didn’t know because she tuned him out. Typically when Hiram would tell her about his business plans she would listen eagerly, feeling important to be informed. At this moment however she could care less. All of it seemed so boring. 

“-about that? Hermione?” 

“Huh?” Hermione said blinking, she hadn’t heard what he said. 

He eyed her but nonetheless repeated himself. “I was saying we should have dinner with your parents tomorrow.” 

“Oh, Si mi vida, that sounds lovely.” She took his hand in between hers. “I-“ but the sound of the door opening interrupted and caught her attention. Alice walked in wearing a leather jacket with a black leather skirt and a helmet propped under her arm. Hermione was captivated, she knew she was starring but couldn’t stop. Almost immediately behind her was FP, wearing similar attire save the skirt. He placed his hand on her waist and led her to the counter. Hermione suddenly felt her heart accelerate and her stomach sink at the same time. Hiram seemed to notice her attention stray and followed her gaze. 

“Look what the cat dragged in.” He said under his breath. 

Hermione tore her gaze away from Alice and FP. For some reason it bothered her to see them together. If she didn’t know better she’d think she was jealous. 

“Excuse me, mi amor, I’m going to take a quick trip to the men’s room.”

Hermione nodded but suddenly didn’t want him to leave. She didn’t want to be left here to look at Alice on her evident date. She turned her attention to the window, there was a butterfly fluttering about and she couldn’t help picturing many similar to it in the pit of her stomach. That would be the only way to describe what she was feeling. 

“Hermione!” It was Alice’s voice.

Hermione turned her head fast at the sound, any quicker and her head would have probably snapped off all together. “Alice, hi.” She tried her best to sound nonchalant.

“I saw Hiram pass by.” She gestured toward the restrooms. “Listen I was going to call you later but since you’re here, are you busy tonight?” 

Hermione feared her heart would bust out of her chest with how urgently it started to thump. “No I don’t think I am.” It took everything she had to keep her voice steady and keep herself from smiling like an idiot. 

“Great. I’ll pick you up around 7. I promised you a fun night out, didn’t I?” Alice said giving a wink and then walking back to FP.


	4. Better Than A Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexually explicit chapter

For the entire afternoon Hermione deliberated over what to tell Hiram about tonight. She couldn’t see him being completely okay with the idea of her going out with Alice, especially on the night he took off to spend with her. She knew he couldn’t forbid her from going but each time she tried to bring it up to him she felt overwhelmingly nervous, like if she was asking her parents for permission to get a tattoo or something.  
They were sat at the red leather couch watching television, Hermione leaning on his shoulder. This was as close to cuddling as they usually got. Through the window she could see the sun beginning to set. She knew she had to say something soon.  
“Hiram-“ she began but was cut off by his phone ringing. 

“Just a second, amor.” He said getting up to take the call.

Hermione bit her lip. He had to hurry up, it was getting late and she still wanted to shower. Hiram came back looking apologetic. 

“Something’s come up. Usually I would have declined in favor of spending the evening with you, mi vida. But I have to go with my uncle to check on one of our properties. Apparently some vandals have a vendetta against him, no doubt gambling related.” 

Hermione’s eyebrows rose. “Oh.” She said trying desperately to hide her excitement. 

Hiram must have took her lack of articulation as her being upset. He kneeled in front of her. “I promise I will make it up to you.” He kissed her and got up to leave.

As soon as she heard the door click indicating his exit, her smile grew and she surprised herself by letting out a squeal. She laughed at herself, feeling like she was back in high school going on a first date. But this wasn’t high school and this wasn’t a date, she had to remind herself. She told herself she was just excited to be going out for the first time in a long time, nothing more.  
She went to the bathroom and turned on the shower, waiting for the water to turn hot as that’s how she preferred it. She stepped in and was engulfed by the steam. The hot water hitting her skin was a welcome juxtaposition with the coolness of the suite. Hiram liked to keep the the temperature low. Hermione had just lathered shampoo into her hair when she heard a knock.  
“Shit.” She sweared under her breath, she had not been paying attention to the time. She wasn’t going to leave Alice waiting in the hall so she wrapped herself in a towel and went to answer the door, soap suds from her hair dripping down the length of her and leaving a trail behind her. 

She opened the door. “Hey!” 

Alice’s eyes went wide when she saw Hermione’s state. She felt her skin become very warm and felt a sensation between her legs that she’s only ever felt in FP’s presence after too many drinks. “Hey! Forget about our plans?” She teased trying to play off her gapping. 

“Not at all! I just lost track of time. Come in!” Hermione said excitedly taking Alice’s arm and pulling her into the suite. A quick flash of images passed through Hermione’s mind in which she continued pulling Alice all the way back to the shower with her. She felt her knees go weak at the thought and blinked it away. “Make yourself at home. I’ll go finish up real quick.” 

Alice watched as Hermione disappeared into the bathroom. It was definitely a ‘hate to see you leave but love to watch you go’ moment and Alice found herself releasing a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. She had thought about Hermione all afternoon and whatever reserves she had before about her feelings for the brunette were demolished when she opened the door in that towel. There was no doubt now. She wanted her. She didn’t know how she was going to handle the whole night without being able to touch her.  
Hermione emerged from the bathroom, this time in a white hotel robe and her hair up in a towel. She was holding something and when she came to sit by Alice on the edge of the bed she noticed it was red nail polish. Alice felt a shiver run down her spine at their proximity. 

“Help me with this hand?” Hermione asked in a sweet tone, holding up her right hand. Her left had already been painted. 

“Of course.” Alice couldn’t help but smile. She took the polish and then took Hermione’s hand, holding it to keep it steady as she began to work.

Hermione watched as Alice focused on her nails with precision. She couldn’t help but ravel in the feeling of her hand in between Alice’s fingers. She couldn’t help imagining those same fingers in- but she stopped the thought for fear of blushing. A drop of the polish fell on Alice’s thigh and before she realized what she was doing Hermione wiped it with the cuff of her robe, her finger was partially exposed above the cuff and it just barley grazed Alice’s thigh as she wiped. 

The sensation sent shock waves straight up to Alice’s core leaving her momentarily paralyzed. 

“Sorry you had polish.” Hermione mumbled a bit embarrassed when Alice paused and looked up at her. 

Alice swallowed. “No it’s fine.. I just finished.” She said slowly pulling up Hermione’s freshly painted hand to her lips to blow on the polish. 

Hermione’s heart began to race, faster than she knew possible. Alice’s breath over her fingers sent goosebumps down her entire body. 

As Alice blew she lifted her eyes and locked her gaze with Hermione’s. The brunette looked breathless, dare she say lustful? This encouraged the blonde to go a step further and she dipped a little lower allowing her lips to graze Hermione’s hand. She hovered over it, giving Hermione time to object but when no objections came Alice placed a kiss on her knuckles.  
Still no objections. Alice placed another kiss a little higher on her wrist. No objections, but she felt Hermione lean closer, allowing her more access to her arm. Alice grazed her lips higher still, pushing up the sleeve of the robe as she went till she reached her inner elbow and placed a softer, longer kiss on it. She felt Hermione’s hand slowly caress the side of her face then get lost in her hair. A groan escaped Alice at the sensation of Hermione’s fingers in her hair. 

Hermione couldn’t believe what was happening. She could barley breath, she was on a natural high and hyperaware of the blonde’s hand that started pushing the robe aside to expose her thigh. At her touch Hermione felt the neediest sensation she’s ever felt between her legs, almost aching. She wished so badly that Alice would trail her hand higher. Alice had began to kiss trailing further up, kissing above the robe when she couldn’t push the sleeve anymore, Hermione wished the robe was gone all together. Then she felt Alice’s lips attach to her neck. She released an involuntary moan. “Alice..” she whispered as she arched her head back granting more access, yearning to be further invaded. She felt the towel holding her hair slide off. 

Alice marveled in hearing her name escape Hermione’s mouth. Her skin tasted so good she could only imagine what her lips tasted like. With that thought she trailed up to her jaw, sucking and nibbling on it till Hermione shifted briefly looking into hers eyes before capturing her lips. 

Hermione cupped Alice’s face in her hands, wanting her as close as possible, prompting Alice to deepen the kiss. Hermione granted her access instantly. She’d never kissed a girl before but kissing Alice felt so natural. There was nothing awkward or strange, in fact it was the opposite. She loved how soft her lips were, how sweet they tasted. She felt Alice tugging at the strap of the robe and a rush of heat washed over her. ‘Please pull it off’ she silently begged. She moved her hands down, not breaking the kiss, and untied the strap, letting Alice know it was okay to proceed. It was all the blonde needed because she felt her hands again, this time pushing aside the robe much more. Enough to expose everything the brunette had to offer. 

Alice broke the kiss in order to look down at Hermione’s exposed body. Her skin was still wet from her shower, her chest was heaving and her nipples erect. Alice let her eyes travel further down to her tight stomach then lower. “You’re beautiful.” She said returning her gaze to Hermione’s. 

Hermione was in such lust that she didn’t even bother to become self conscious. Rather it turned her on more to have Alice starring at her naked body. She finished taking the robe off, letting it fall off her shoulders. “Not as beautiful as you.” She replied as she pushed Alice onto her back on the bed and straddled her. She leaned down to capture the blonde’s lips once again. Her breast pressed against Alice’s shirt, and Hermione groaned as her core rubbed against the button of Alice’s denim shorts. She pressed herself harder desiring the sensation of the friction. 

Alice’s hands trailed up the sides of Hermione’s thighs up to her ass. Hermione had began muffled moaning through their kissing and the sound alone made Alice wetter. 

“You’re wearing too much clothes.” Hermione said slowing down her hips. She moved down to Alice’s neck exploring the area with her tongue and teeth. Her hands sliding up Alice’s shirt, caressing the area up to her breast. She began lifting the shirt off, Alice leaned up to let her completely pull it off. Hermione reached around the blonde’s back to unclasp her bra. It slid down the front of Alice’s arms. Hermione paused for a second to admire Alice’s bare heaving chest. All she could wonder is what it taste like? Where her nipples as soft as her lips? She had to find out. She pushed Alice back onto her back and began kissing her again. She moved down kissing her collarbone trailing till she reached her breast. She began by kissing the area in between then worked her way onto the left one. She kissed around it before taking the erect nipple in her mouth. She felt Alice arch her back, pushing herself into her. They both reach down at the same time to unbutton Alice’s shorts. 

Alice could feel Hermione’s wetness as she pulled down her zipper. She felt herself jolt at the sensation. Her shorts were off in no time and Hermione had laid over her again. They were lips to lips, breast to breast and core to core. She felt Hermione’s hips begin to move again, she was moaning again. The movement made her core ache. She reach a hand down in between them, rubbing Hermione. 

“Alice!” Hermione moaned unable to control herself. She felt Alice’s fingers travel further, easily sliding along as she was extremely wet. They went even further hovering over her opening and slowly she slipped one in experimentally. Hermione gasped and rocked her hips prompting Alice to slide in another. Hermione threw her head back absolutely lost in pleasure. Her hips rocked, her moans came out loud and her heart was speeding. Her hips started to buckle and she couldn’t believe how fast she was reaching her climax. Alice pushed her fingers in further and that took Hermione to her peak. Her walls began constricting around Alice and she rocked her hips till she rode her last wave. Never had she had a sexual experience as intense and pleasing as that. 

Alice watched in admiration as Hermione came down from her high. She pulled her fingers out from her and brought them to her lips. She captivated the brunette’s attention by bringing them to her mouth and closing her eyes to savor the taste. She then leaned up to kiss Hermione, allowing her to taste herself on her lips. Alice felt Hermione pulling her over so that now she was on top and her Latin lover was on the bottom. She felt Hermione’s hand snake down to her aching middle and knew she was about to be repaid. 

Two hours later they lay tangled in the silk sheets exhausted yet content. Hermione was draped over Alice and Alice was caressing her hair. “I don’t want you to go.” Hermione whispered, looking up at her blonde lover. 

Alice smiled. “I’m not sure lover boy will be happy if I’m still here when he gets back. Especially if he sees what I did to his pretty lady.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes and they both laughed. Still she couldn’t help but feel her heart sink a bit knowing she’d have to leave soon. “When will I see you again?” Hermione asked not wanting a repeat of the past two days that she was MIA. 

“Getting clingy on me, Ms. Riviera?” Alice teased.

“You’re asking me that as I’m literally physically clinging to your body?” Hermione playfully pointed out the irony.

“Yes. I am.” Alice answered pulling Hermione up to kiss her. “I’ll find a way to see you as soon as possible, but it’s more your schedule that we have to work with than mine.”

“Tomorrow then!” Hermione said excitedly getting an idea. “Come shopping with me.” 

“You wanna buy me something pretty?” Alice winked. 

Hermione felt her smile grow. “Is that a yes?”

“It’s a yes.” She leaned in for another kiss. “I really should go now.” Alice whispered the last part, not wanting to say it. 

Hermione nodded but didn’t make to move. They lay there for another 30 mins before they decided any longer would be too risky. Alice left and Hermione showered then got to bed, Hiram, whatever time he gets back, will find Hermione asleep, would assume she had an uneventful night and wouldn’t suspect a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me your thoughts!


End file.
